Clase de seducción
by akasha-bennington
Summary: Sirius decide poner su experiencia a servicio de James para que consiga ligarse a Lily, aunque al final no sabrán muy bien quién acabará seduciendo a quién. [Sirius x James, SLASH, lemon] fic regalo a los 200 rr de Amores Perros


**¡Holas!**

**Aquí traigo el one shot que prometí, y para seguir en mi tónica habitual, me ha quedado un poco largo XDDDDD. Antes de nada, tengo que decir que esto es mi primer lemon slash, así que no seáis muy malos conmigo.**

**Este one shot va dedicado a todas aquellas personas que me han apoyado con Amores Perros y que gracias a ellas, ha conseguido más de 200 reviews. ¡Muchas gracias! Y ahora… ¡a por los 300! (cosa que dudo mucho XDDDD). **

**Por si alguien se ha despistado, esto es un Sirius/James, habrá gente que deteste esta pareja y otras a las que le sea indiferente. Bueno, Sirius/James es una pareja incoherente en sí misma, pero es mi preferida en slash así que por eso me voy a dar el gusto jejejeje. Como además no creo que Amores Perros tenga lemon, pues por eso decidí que el regalito fuera un lemon slash. Digo que Sirius/James es incoherente en sí misma porque la verdad es que aunque yo acepte cualquier excusa para verlos liados XDDDDD, no creo que sea una pareja lógica o probable en el mundo de HP, los dos son muy machitos y James va inevitablemente unido con Lily, así que es una pareja difícil de hacer de forma medianamente lógica. Yo he tratado el fic con humor (mi primer lemon slash y encima de humor seguro que acaba en desastre ¬¬) y como he dicho, yo acepto cualquier excusa para verlos liados XDDD pero a la hora de escribir mis propios fics intento ser lo más razonable posible. Por eso, la idea de liar a Sirius y James sólo se me ocurre desde la perspectiva de una circunstancia que se de, o de la curiosidad.**

**Para los que sean fans de Lily/James y odien que James esté con otra persona que no sea ella, este fic también tiene Lily/James implícito así que tranquilidad jejeje.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y yo no gano nada con esto, solamente me divierto enredándolos y sin ganar ni un céntimo.**

**Ah, la idea general del fic se me ocurrió gracias a una canción del grupo "Ellos" (que no conocerá nadie, nada más que yo ¬¬) y que se llama "Lo conseguirás."**

**Aclaración: las frases en cursiva pertenecen a la "supuesta" conversación entre Lily y James. No me enrollo más, y espero que os guste y no me tiréis muchos tomates XDDD.**

CLASE DE SEDUCCIÓN

Quedaban muy pocos días para que comenzaran las clases en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, más exactamente para que empezaran su séptimo y último curso, pero en ese momento lo que menos les preocupaba era qué ocurriría con sus vidas una vez que terminaran los estudios, en ese momento lo único que ocupaba sus mentes era la gran fiesta de esa noche. Llevaban años siendo invitados a la fiesta de cumpleaños de la que luego sería Alice Longbottom, y aquel acontecimiento siempre era acogido con gran entusiasmo y excitación, una buena forma de despedir la ociosidad del verano y reafirmar relaciones justo antes del inicio del curso.

Aquella vez en concreto, había algo que hacía ese momento diferente a los demás. En ocasiones anteriores toda la preparación previa a la fiesta había tenido lugar en casa de los Potter, adonde Sirius siempre acudía casi con el tiempo justo poniendo de esa forma nervioso a su amigo James, o incluso la última vez el propio Sirius estaba viviendo en aquella casa junto con su inseparable compañero, cosa que, aún así, no contribuía a eliminar el nerviosismo del joven Potter por el temor de llegar tarde a la fiesta. Ahora, ambos muchachos se encontraban en el apartamento donde, después de cumplir la mayoría de edad, Sirius Black se había instalado gracias a una herencia familiar.

- ¿Te queda mucho?- preguntó James, impaciente, mirando el reloj y observando que la puerta del baño llevaba cerrada más de media hora.

- No.- dijo Sirius desde el interior.- No te pongas histérico, ¿alguna vez hemos llegado tarde?

- No, pero te recuerdo que todavía tengo que ducharme yo.

- De todas formas, si llegamos un poco tarde no va a pasar nada. Yo creo que incluso sería mejor, así llamaríamos más la atención.- propuso Sirius.

- ¡No! Llegaremos puntuales, como todo el mundo. Lily pensará que soy un irresponsable y seguro que no ve con buenos ojos eso de que lleguemos llamando la atención, ya sabes la opinión que tiene de mí, es suficientemente mala como para empeorarla a propósito.- protestó James.

- Y tú eres tan tonto que te crees todo lo que te dice.- dijo Sirius, abriendo por fin la puerta y saliendo con una toalla atada a la cintura.- Está clarísimo que todo eso lo hace para hacerse de rogar.

- ¿Rogar? Por Dios, Sirius, ¡lleva años con lo mismo! Yo creo que si yo fuera una tía ya habría aceptado aunque fuera por aburrimiento.

- No conoces a las mujeres, Prongs.- dijo Sirius negando con la cabeza, como si su amigo fuese un caso perdido.

- No te hagas el listo conmigo, sabes bien que he salido con tantas tías como tú.- se quejó James.- No soy ningún novato.

- ¿Y de qué te ha servido? Ni siquiera eres capaz de darte cuenta de que lo que Lily necesita es un poco de acción.

- ¿Insinúas que lo que debo hacer es ir al grano y besarla?- preguntó James, extrañado.- Acabará tirándome a la piscina y ahogándome.

- ¡No seas bestia! No me estaba refiriendo a que te tiraras encima de ella como un pulpo en celo, si haces eso lo más seguro es que sí, que te ahogue en la piscina. Aunque bueno… quién sabe, a lo mejor podría resultar esa técnica… Pero no, mejor no tentemos a la suerte.- explicó Sirius.

- ¿Entonces cual es tu idea de "acción"?- preguntó James, esperando con los brazos cruzados.

- Que dejes esa actitud babosa de perrito faldero que se arrastra lloriqueando detrás de ella.

- ¡Hala! Por poco y me pones verde.- dijo James, ofendido.

- ¿Es que no te has dado cuenta que eso no funciona?

- Sí, más o menos me he dado cuenta de que no funciona, si no, no estaría aquí preguntándote qué debo hacer.

- Tienes que actuar como un tío hecho y derecho, seducirla, hacer que se muera por ti, que se derrita con sólo tenerte cerca.- propuso Sirius.

- Ah, muy fácil, sí, muy fácil.- dijo James, con tono seco.

- Es fácil. A Lily le gustas, eso te lo digo yo y te lo juro por mi moto voladora, lo que pasa es que no has utilizado la técnica adecuada.

- No es fácil, Padfoot. A mí eso de ser seductor no se me da tan bien como a ti.

- ¡No tengas tan poca confianza en ti mismo! Lo conseguirás si haces lo que te digo. Las tías que se hacen las difíciles luego son las mejores y tú sabes que yo he ligado con… bueno, con tías mucho más difíciles que Lily.

- Sí, lo recuerdo.- dijo James como si le desagradara ese recuerdo en especial.- Recuerdo perfectamente cuando tú y…

- No he vuelto a verla desde entonces, desde que tenía quince años…- se excusó Sirius con rapidez para eludir aquel tema cuanto antes.- ¿Y tú no tenías que ducharte?

- Ah, sí.

Sirius miró el reloj y vio que todavía quedaba más de una hora para la fiesta, puso los ojos en blanco por el histerismo de James por llegar tarde. En una hora daba tiempo a miles de millones de cosas y salvo una catástrofe era difícil que no llegaran a su hora.

- Mira, te voy a dar unas nociones básicas de lo que tienes que hacer, incluso podemos ensayar un poco cómo podría reaccionar Lily.- propuso Sirius.

- Está bien, no pierdo nada con intentarlo.- acordó James.

- ¡Así me gusta!

- Pero si acabo con algún tipo de lesión física por tu culpa me harás los deberes de Herbología durante todo el curso.- apostó James.

- Vale, yo te los hago.- dijo Sirius sin dudar.

James se quedó un poco aturdido ante tal seguridad por parte de su amigo. Hacer los deberes de Herbología durante todo un curso era una pasada y Sirius parecía confiar plenamente en sus tácticas seductoras. Un cosquilleo empezó a subirle por el estómago. ¿Y si realmente daba resultado?

- Y si consigues algo con Lily, seré el padrino de vuestra boda y de vuestros hijos.- dijo Sirius, jugando su baza.

- Venga.- rió James.- Aunque me parece muy fuerte pensar en eso, sobre todo porque ni siquiera he conseguido que se quede a mi lado más de cinco minutos.

- ¡Que esto acaba en boda! ¡Que te lo digo yo y yo nunca me equivoco! Ve a ducharte ya, que tenemos que ensayar.- dijo Sirius empujando a James dentro del baño.

Mientras se oía caer el agua de la ducha y a James que no paraba de preguntar cosas, Sirius abría el armario buscando algo apropiado para la fiesta.

- ¿Qué piensas ponerte?- preguntó Sirius.

- Está ahí en mi mochila.- dijo James.

Sirius abrió la mochila de James y bueno, lo que James había elegido no estaba mal, pero desde luego no era lo que él hubiera elegido si pretendiera ligar con la chica de sus sueños.

- ¿Esto?- dijo Sirius mirando con cierto recelo la camisa amarilla con palmeras al estilo hawaiano.- Vale que vayamos a una fiesta en la piscina de Alice pero tampoco es necesario mimetizar tanto con el entorno.

- Oh, vaya.- se escuchó decir a James.- Pues entonces búscame algo tuyo que me quede bien, tú tienes mejor estilo que yo para vestir.

Sirius, en un acto de buena voluntad, decidió dejarle a James la ropa que él pensaba ponerse. Iba a estar impresionante. James salió de la ducha y vio que Sirius todavía seguía con la toalla en la cintura sin muestras de tener intención de vestirse.

- ¡Pero todavía estás así!- exclamó Potter, metiéndole prisa.

- Es que he pensado dejarte lo que yo iba a ponerme y ahora no sé qué ponerme yo.- dijo Sirius encogiéndose de hombros. Viendo que James empezaba a revolverse el pelo, nervioso, añadió para tranquilizarlo.- Pero no te preocupes, yo no tardo nada en vestirme.

- ¿Qué no tardas nada?- gritó James.- ¡Tardas mucho!

- ¡Venga ya! En una hora me da tiempo a probarme todo mi vestuario tres veces.- protestó Sirius.- Además, tenemos que ensayar.

Sin hacer caso de los gruñidos de James, Sirius salió de la habitación y al instante volvió con la extraña combinación de dos copas con hielo y lo que parecía whisky de fuego y la escoba voladora que solía utilizar en Hogwarts.

- El whisky me lo puedo imaginar, pero ¿qué pinta la escoba aquí?- preguntó James mirándole extrañado.

- Hay que ponerse en situación, Prongs.- dijo Sirius haciendo que James se sentara en la cama.

Dejó las dos bebidas sobre una cómoda y regresó a la puerta del dormitorio con la escoba en la mano.

- A ver, tú eres Lily, ¿vale? Yo soy tú y la escoba soy yo.- explicó Sirius.

James se reía al ver cómo Sirius sostenía la escoba de pie a su lado.

- Tú, o sea, Lily, estás sentada en el banco del jardín hablando, y entonces tú y yo entramos en la fiesta.- Sirius y la escoba hicieron como que entraban en la habitación.- Ahora es cuando todo el mundo se nos queda mirando con la boca abierta. ¡Venga hazlo!

- ¡Lily no se va a quedar mirando con la boca abierta!- dijo James, negándose a interpretar el papel de una Lily Evans sorprendida.

- Oh, seguro que sí, con lo que te vas a poner esta noche atraerás todas las miradas. Pero bueno, nos podemos saltar esa parte si no quieres.- dijo Sirius.- Entramos y localizamos el objetivo. Conociendo a Lily, lo más seguro es que esté hablando tranquilamente con alguna amiga o amigo del que será fácil deshacernos. Entonces yo voy y propongo a quien le esté acompañando que baile conmigo o que hablemos o algo para dejarte el camino libre y así mantenerme en un discreto segundo plano.

Sirius cogió la escoba y la puso en una esquina, como si fuese él mismo hablando con la acompañante de Lily. Acto seguido recogió las dos copas de whisky de la cómoda y se acercó a James.

- Y mientras yo hago eso, tú aprovechas y coges dos copas para invitar a Lily.- dijo Sirius.

- Hay una gran diferencia entre el whisky de fuego y el ponche que suele poner Alice en sus fiestas.- dijo James, observando la bebida.- No pretenderás que ya llegue borracho ¿no?

- Claro que no, es sólo una copita de nada, tú necesitas muchas como esta para emborracharte.- dijo Sirius.

- Sí, bastantes como esa.- dijo James, riendo.- Bueno, empecemos, a ver qué tengo que decir.

Sirius se acercó a James, ofreciéndole la copa con una sonrisa.

- _Hola, Lily_.- dijo, con una voz que hizo que a James le diera la risa.

- ¡Tío, yo no se decirlo así!- rió James.

- ¡Pues aprende! Y no te rías, eres Lily, y Lily no se reiría.- protestó Sirius.

- Yo creo que sí se reiría si lo dijera como tú.

- ¿Quién es aquí el profesor y quién el alumno?- se quejó Sirius.- ¡No me cuestiones!

- Vale, vale.- murmuró James.

- Empecemos otra vez, y atento al giro sensual de la voz ¿eh?- dijo Sirius.- _Hola, Lily_.

- _Vete a la mierda, Potter_.- dijo James, levantándose y haciéndose el ofendido.

Sin querer, al levantarse golpeó la copa que Sirius le tendía, haciendo que se le derramara encima a su amigo.

- Oh, perdona, menos mal que todavía no te habías vestido.- se disculpó James.

- ¿Pero qué coño haces? ¿A dónde vas?

- Hago lo que haría Lily, largarse en cuanto me viera.- dijo James.

- ¡No! ¡NO!- gritó Sirius.- Una cosa es que hagas de Lily y otra que no me sigas el juego.

- Pero es que…

- Déjalo, yo hago de Lily.- dijo Sirius, sentándose en la cama e invitando a James a que se levantara y ocupara el lugar donde estaba él antes.- Ahora di lo de "Hola, Lily" como yo.

- _Hola, Lily_.- dijo James, imitando el tono de Sirius.

- Bien.- guiñó Sirius, dando su aprobación.- Hola, Potter.- dijo Sirius, poniendo un gesto estirado muy parecido al de Lily. La imitación casi perfecta hizo que James se tuviera que aguantar la risa.- _¿Dónde te has dejado a tu querido amigo súper tío bueno de Sirius?_

James lo miró ceñudo.

- El tono te ha quedado muy al estilo Lily pero ella no diría eso.- protestó.

- Vale.- rió Sirius.- _¿Es que ni siquiera fuera de Hogwarts me puedo librar de ti?_

James parecía más de acuerdo con esa respuesta, y acto seguido Sirius le chivó en voz baja lo que debía decir.

- _No podía perder la oportunidad de verte en bikini_.- dijo Sirius, riéndose.

- ¡Sirius! Déjate de coñas, que están en juego los deberes de Herbología.- respondió James.-¿no será mejor algo como _"Es que no podía esperar ningún día más para verte_"?

- No, eso es baboso, como lo que has estado haciendo hasta ahora.- corrigió Sirius.

- ¿Y "_da la casualidad de que yo también he sido invitado y pensé que me echarías de menos_"?- propuso James, pero con un tono chulesco que le gustó a Sirius.

- _Lo que echo de menos ahora…mejor no te lo cuento_.- rió Sirius.- No, no vale eso jejejeje. _Lo que echo de menos ahora es beber algo, pero ya veo que la caballerosidad ha pasado de moda._

James le ofreció la única copa de whisky de fuego que quedaba llena.

- _Te equivocas. Y si te molestaras un poco en conocerme te darías cuenta de que te equivocas en muchas de las cosas que piensas sobre mí.-_ dijo James, viendo que Sirius aceptaba sonriente.

- Esa ha sido buena, Prongs.- asintió Sirius.- Ahora te sientas al lado, pero ni demasiado lejos ni demasiado cerca, lo justo para que rocen los brazos y las piernas.

James obedeció y se sentó al lado de Sirius tal y como le había dicho.

- Dudo mucho que Lily lleve sólo una toalla.- observó James.

- Sí, eso es lo que tú quisieras. O mejor que no lleve nada.- dijo Sirius.- Pero Prongs, no seas tímido, pégate más casi ni te estoy notando.

- ¿Quieres que Lily me de una bofetada?

- A ver, así es demasiado lejos.- Sirius se pegó totalmente a su amigo.- Y esto, es demasiado cerca.

- Vale, lo entiendo.- dijo James, separándose despacio hasta que Sirius le dijo cual era la distancia óptima para el acercamiento.

- Así está bien porque mientras hablas puedes dejar caer la mano y rozarle la pierna.- explicó Sirius.

- Me matará si lo hago.

- No te matará.- dijo Sirius.

Volvió a meterse en su papel de Lily y se puso a observar de arriba abajo el cuerpo de James, haciendo como que se mordía el labio de deseo.

- ¿Qué haces?- preguntó James, alarmado.

- Hago lo que hará Lily cuando te vea. Vas a estar impresionante.- dijo Sirius.- ¿Lily te ha visto alguna vez sin camiseta?

- No sé, creo que en el cumpleaños del año pasado cuando nos bañamos en la piscina.- recordó James.

- Bah, eso no vale. Yo me refiero a tal y como estás ahora. Hemos cambiado mucho desde el año pasado… para mejor, claro.- dijo Sirius.

- Pues me parece que no, no me ha visto.

- Bien, porque habrá que intentar por todos los medios que te vea. Se morirá cuando vea esos abdominales.

- Más bien se morirá cuando vea los tuyos.- dijo James.

- _Vaya, Potter, no sabía que el quidditch hiciera estos milagros.- _dijo Sirius, poniendo voz chillona como si imitara la voz de una chica.- _Y yo que creía que lo único que desarrollabas jugando al quidditch era tu enorme ego._

James tuvo que reírse.

- _Yo tampoco sabía que la biblioteca diera tan buenos resultados… físicos.-_ dijo James, siguiéndole la broma a Sirius.

- _Sí, he desarrollado estos pectorales y este culito respingón subiendo y bajando libros de la estantería.- _dijo Sirius, y sorprendiendo a James, dejó caer distraídamente la mano sobre la pierna de éste.

- No creo que Lily me toque la pierna, Sirius.- dijo James.

- ¿Y si lo hace, qué? ¿Vas a saltar como ahora? ¿Cómo si te hubiera dado un calambre? ¡No puedes dar muestras de que te sorprende! Repitámoslo.

Sirius volvió a dejar caer la mano, y otra vez, a James parecía haberle dado una descarga eléctrica.

- ¡Prongs!- regañó Sirius.- ¡Que yo no soy Lily!

- Joder, Padfoot, no estoy acostumbrado a que me toque un tío ¿sabes?- contestó James, un poco incómodo.

- Yo tampoco estoy acostumbrado ni a tocar tíos ni piernas peludas como la tuya.

- Bueno, intentaré no pensar que eres tú, me pone nervioso.- confesó James.

- Uy, uy, ¿te pongo nervioso?- dijo Sirius riendo.

- Deja de cachondearte de mí y vamos a lo que vamos.- gruñó James.

- Voy a repetirlo hasta que dejes de saltar.- amenazó Sirius.

Después de varios intentos, en los que James cada vez se ponía más nervioso y trataba de contener el impulso de saltar a un metro de distancia de Sirius, por fin consiguieron que James no hiciera nada raro cuando notaba la mano en su pierna.

- Bien, es suficiente.- dijo Sirius dando el visto bueno.- Ahora se supone que deberías inventar algo para acercarte a ella. A ver… por ejemplo intenta llamar su atención sobre algo y acércate.

James se quedó un momento pensando. ¿Cómo lo podía hacer sin que se notara demasiado?

- Mmmmm, vale.- dijo James, y seguidamente se inclinó un poco sobre Sirius para hablarle en voz baja.- _Me parece que van a poner canciones lentas ahora._

Sirius se sorprendió por la sugerencia. No tanto porque era muy probable que pusieran lentos durante la fiesta y era una buenísima idea que James utilizara eso a su favor, más bien le sorprendía porque estaba pareciendo que James le estaba haciendo una proposición extraña.

- _¿Por qué dices eso?-_ preguntó Sirius, haciéndose el difícil.- Ahora es cuando tú te acercas más y señalas.

James se acercó más hasta quedar cerca de su oído y señaló a la esquina donde descansaba la escoba-Sirius.

- _¿Ves a Alice? Va a cambiar la música y todos sabemos que se quiere ligar a Frank, no va a perder una oportunidad como esta.- _dijo James.

- ¡Brillante! Muy bien, Prongs. No entiendo cómo Lily no ha caído a tus pies todavía ¡ligas muy bien!- bromeó Sirius, pero con cierto tono serio.

- _Y claro, una chica como tú no querrá quedarse aquí sentada, ¿verdad?- _dijo James, muy entusiasmado por la idea de que pusieran lentos aquella noche.

- _No tendré más remedio que quedarme aquí si nadie me pide bailar.- _dijo Sirius con un tono de víctima muy acertado.

- _¿Bailas conmigo?- _dijo James, levantándose y ofreciendo su mano.

- _Por supuesto.- _dijo Sirius, sonriendo.

Los dos chicos se quedaron de pie, mirándose un poco cortados.

- Esto…- dijo James mirando al suelo.- Yo creo que esta parte nos la podemos saltar.

- No me fío mucho de tu habilidad bailando lentos.- dijo Sirius, sonriendo con picardía.- Después de haber llegado hasta aquí no querrás cagarla en lo más importante, ¿no?

Pobre James, en qué hora se le había ocurrido admitir que Sirius le estaba poniendo nervioso. Aunque a Sirius todavía le siguiera pareciendo sospechoso que James hubiese desviado el tema hacia las canciones lentas, no pensaba desaprovechar una ocasión así para ponerlo aún más nervioso y seguir riéndose a su costa.

- No, pero sé bailar lentos, Sirius.- dijo James, horrorizándose al ver que Sirius cogía la varita de la mesita de noche y hacía que empezara a sonar una música demasiado romántica.

¿Y por qué se reía de aquella forma tan… maquiavélica? Estaban empezando a darle escalofríos y sudores. Sirius no parecía asustado, más bien parecía divertido ante la idea de bailar un lento con él. James, sin embargo, estaba aterrorizado. El sólo contacto de la mano de Sirius sobre su pierna le había causado confusión, ¿y ahora pretendía que bailara abrazado a él rozando todo su cuerpo contra el suyo?

- ¿Seguro?- insistió Sirius.- ¿Cuántas veces lo has hecho?

- Creo que tres.- dijo James con sinceridad arrepintiéndose al instante de no haber mentido y haber dicho que ganó el concurso de baile de su barrio.

- ¿Tres?- exclamó Sirius.- ¿Y con tres veces pretendes impresionar a Lily? Lo más seguro es que acabes destrozándole los pies por los pisotones. La idea de bailar un lento con Lily es perfecta, ¡perfecta! No querrás hacer el ridículo ¿verdad?

- ¿Y si no bailo?- intentó James. Obviamente deseaba bailar con Lily, pero con Sirius… ¡qué miedo!

- Me decepcionas.- dijo Sirius chasqueando la lengua en desaprobación.- Venga ya, soy yo, tu amigo del alma, ¿qué va a pasar?

- Eso es lo que pasa, que eres mi amigo y bailar lento con tu amigo es algo…raro.

- No voy a meterte mano, si es lo que temes.- dijo Sirius, riéndose por dentro.- Sólo quiero explicarte qué es lo que tienes que hacer para ligarte a Lily.

- ¡Está bien!- cedió James con una exclamación de derrota.- Ya sé que no vas a parar hasta que diga que sí.

- Así me gusta.- dijo Sirius pensando que aquello se ponía divertido.- Ahora tienes que cogerme por la cintura.

James hizo lo que le pedía, puso las manos en la cintura de Sirius pero su cuerpo estaba como a medio metro de distancia. En respuesta, Sirius rodeó el cuello de James con sus brazos, provocando que Potter hiciera un gesto avergonzado con la cara.

- Como alguien llegue y nos vea así, saldremos en El Profeta en primera página.- murmuró James.

- No va a venir nadie.- dijo Sirius con tono desesperado.

Era el momento de provocar un poco más a James, a ver hasta donde sería capaz de soportar.

- Bueno, lo primero es que el chico es el que tiene que llevar el ritmo. Y tú, Prongs, lo estás haciendo fatal.

- ¿Sí? Oh, dios, ¿y cómo lo hago entonces?

- Deja que yo lleve el ritmo y luego lo sigues tú.

Después de unos minutos, James por fin parecía haber descubierto cómo llevar el ritmo sin enredarse con los pies de su compañero y sin pisarle.

- Bien.- aprobó Sirius.- intenta no mover tanto los pies, pero más o menos esa es la idea. ¿Ves como no pasa nada?

James asintió, aunque no estaba muy de acuerdo con que no pasara nada.

- Las chicas son tímidas por lo general, y aunque nunca lo hagan siempre están deseando que el chico acorte la distancia. Yo creo que más o menos a mitad de la canción es el momento oportuno para hacerlo.- dijo Sirius, dejándolo caer.

- Vale, imaginemos que ya hemos acortado la distancia.- dijo James, manteniéndose a medio metro de Sirius.

- Oh, no, no. Es muy importante la forma en que lo haces. Tiene que ser despacio, uniendo poco a poco cada parte del cuerpo. Primero las piernas y las caderas, después el torso y por último la cabeza.- explicó Sirius.

- Me hago una idea.

- ¡Pero hazlo!- apremió Sirius.

James sabía que no serviría de nada quejarse, acabaría haciéndolo con tal de que Sirius se callase, pero… rozarse contra su cuerpo… había zonas demasiado sensibles solamente ocultas por una toalla húmeda…

James lo hizo, pero lo hizo tan rápido y tan brusco que Sirius no podía darle el aprobado.

- ¡Mal! ¡Muy mal! ¡Suspenso!- dijo Sirius, volviendo a la posición de medio metro de distancia.- Si yo fuese Lily en este momento me habrías dejado plana como una tabla. ¿No sabes que las tetas es uno de los puntos más sensibles del cuerpo de una chica? Le habrías hecho daño siendo tan bruto. Mira, Prongs, tienes que hacerlo así.

Sirius le hizo una demostración, acortando la distancia despacio, como si disfrutara de cada roce que comenzaba por las rodillas e iba ascendiendo lentamente hasta quedar mejilla contra mejilla. James se había quedado sin habla y sin respiración, incapaz de coordinar. ¿Cómo era posible que Sirius pudiera hacerlo de forma tan elegante y jodidamente sensual? Si había sentido eso con Sirius, ¿qué sentiría cuando lo hiciera con Lily?

Sirius tenía la barbilla apoyada en el hombro de James e intentaba aguantar la risa para que su amigo no se diera cuenta. Era capaz de notar el cuerpo tenso de James contra el suyo y la respiración contenida.

- ¿Quieres repetirlo tú?- propuso Sirius.

- No creo que sea necesario.- dijo James, pero sin moverse de su posición.

- Ahora llega la parte más importante.- aventuró Sirius.- Esto es un poco imprevisible ya que algunas chicas, llegados a este punto, se desinhiben un poco y son las que dan un paso más. Pero nosotros nos vamos a mantener en la tónica tradicional. Lo más seguro es que la chica invite a continuar rozando tu cuello con la mano, incluso internándose un poco en el pelo, algo sutil y recatado pero no por ello menos excitante.

Sirius imitó lo que se suponía que debería hacer Lily. Con sus manos alrededor del cuello de James comenzó a acariciarlo tímidamente, de vez en cuando hundiendo los dedos en la nuca y el nacimiento del cabello, que húmedo todavía, goteaba un poco y hacía que el agua resbalase por al espalda. El cuerpo de James se tensó aún más, reaccionando al contacto con la piel erizada. Sirius sonrió, no creía que James fuese a aguantar tanto.

- ¿Tienes frío?- preguntó Sirius, travieso, como queriendo dar una explicación a la piel de gallina de su amigo.

- No, lo que tengo es calor.- murmuró James.- Y encima hueles a whisky y creo que me estoy mareando.

- Huelo a whisky porque tú me has tirado la copa encima. Bueno, ahora te toca a ti. ¿Qué harías ahora?- preguntó Sirius.

- Salir corriendo.- dijo James como si estuviera de broma.

- Una vez llegados hasta aquí no puedes salir corriendo, hay que acabar la faena, Prongs.

- Supongo que debería acariciarle la espalda.

- Bien, pero quizás también estaría bien que te aproximaras más a su cuello, que le susurraras, incluso atreverte a rozarle con tus labios.- propuso Sirius.

Y James lo hizo, aunque estuviera asustado por las sensaciones que le asaltaban. Sirius estaba provocándole, haciendo que su cuerpo reaccionara contra su voluntad, y no iba a salirse con la suya sin sufrir como él estaba sufriendo.

Acarició la espalda mojada de Sirius, muy despacio, deleitándose como si se lo estuviese haciendo a Lily con todo su amor, y en seguida notó el escalofrío que esto produjo en su amigo, que no hizo otra cosa más que apretarse más contra él. Sentía su pecho desnudo y suave, cubierto por el alcohol que ya se había secado sobre su piel, sentía los músculos tensarse y mostrarse en toda su plenitud. Notaba su propia entrepierna despertar al intuir la de Sirius contra su muslo. Un poco asustado, despegó sus caderas para que Sirius no lo notara, pero quizás había sido demasiado tarde.

No se atrevió a rozar con sus labios la humedad de su cuello que le mojaba la cara al aproximarse a él, pero sí que susurró, apenas rozando los mechones oscuros que le acariciaban la nariz y el lóbulo de la oreja que se presentaba demasiado apetecible.

- ¿Qué es lo que pretendes?- preguntó, y la voz le salió más sensual que si Sirius le hubiera estado dando clases durante toda su vida.

Sirius soltó una carcajada.

- No se debe hacer eso, despegar las caderas, hay que mantener el contacto o parecerás ridículo sacando el culo hacia atrás.- susurró esta vez Sirius, acompañando sus palabras con una palmada en el trasero de James, haciendo que volviera a su lugar.

Antes lo había intuido pero ahora podía notar perfectamente la erección de James contra su vientre. Se había dado cuenta de que era demasiado tarde para parar aquello pues su cuerpo, al notar el de James excitado, se estaba despertando también.

- Tienes un buen culo, Prongs. Duro como una roca.- dijo Sirius palpándolo bajo su mano.- Aunque creo que no es lo único duro que tienes.

Alzó la cabeza del hombro de James para observar su reacción. Pero apenas hubo reacción que observar, sino más bien, sentir. James lo besó, y en ningún momento fue un beso tímido. Apenas le dio tiempo a rozar los labios de Sirius cuando éste ya había abierto la boca para recibir la lengua de su amigo. No opuso ninguna resistencia, se dejó besar, enredándose con James, dejándole que él fuera quien mantuviera el control. En su posición de maestro de seducción, Sirius no tenía absolutamente nada que objetar a la manera de besar de James. Era simple y llanamente, perfecta.

Ya ninguno de los dos oía la música que sonaba, tan sólo habían decidido abandonarse a aquel desconcertante desenlace. Ni siquiera se preguntaban qué estaría pasando en aquellos momentos por la mente del otro. Tal vez James podría estar pensando que aquella sería la manera en que le gustaría poder besar a Lily Evans. Quizás Sirius nunca se habría imaginado que James fuera capaz de besar así, mejor que cualquier chica que hubiera conocido. Probablemente la excitación y el contexto que había rodeado el encuentro les había hecho olvidar el terreno inexplorado y complejo en el que se estaban adentrando.

La fogosidad del beso fue disminuyendo para intercalarse con suaves y húmedas delineaciones de sus labios. Las manos de James se relajaron, dejando de estar tensas sobre la cintura de Sirius para aventurarse hasta su trasero y sus piernas.

Sirius volvió a reírse, y no sabía muy bien si era una risa nerviosa o porque los dedos de James le hacían cosquillas por la cara interna de los muslos.

- No creo que Lily se deje hacer eso la primera noche.- dijo Sirius, volviendo al juego anterior en un intento desesperado de que aquello acabara antes del desastre.

- Pero tú no eres Lily.- jadeó James, tirando a Sirius en la cama y aprisionando su cuerpo entre sus piernas, situándose encima de él.

- Por eso mismo no creo que realmente quieras estar haciendo esto.- dijo Sirius, incapaz de objetar nada más, sintiendo cómo la lengua de James recorría su torso eliminando el rastro de alcohol.

- No vas a echarte atrás ahora, Sirius. ¿No has sido tú quién ha dicho que llegados a cierto punto hay que rematar la faena?- dijo James, saboreando la embriagadora piel de Sirius con aroma a whisky de fuego.- Si ahora mismo quiero estar haciendo esto es todo por tu culpa.

Sirius quiso protestar, responder al instante, pero le costó unos segundos conseguirlo ya que el jugueteo con el que James se entretenía con sus pezones apenas le dejaba pensar con claridad.

- ¿Mi culpa?- dijo Sirius con voz ronca debida a la excitación.- ¡Has sido tú quién lo desvió todo al tema de los lentos!

- Fuiste tú quien ha estado insistiendo todo el rato, provocándome con roces y sugerencias extrañas.- se defendió James, elevando la vista para mirar a su amigo.

- Sí, vale, lo admito. Admito que me pareció divertido ver hasta donde podías llegar, pero jamás pensé que…- Sirius abrió los ojos, sorprendido. James había bajado por su vientre y había desatado la toalla, dejándolo desnudo.

- Que llegaríamos hasta aquí, ¿no?- dijo James, con voz traviesa.

- Sí, nunca pensé que llegaríamos a… esto.- dijo Sirius, cerrando los ojos en un gesto entre resignado y avergonzado.- Prongs, todavía estamos a tiempo de…

La frase quedó inacabada, convertida la voz en un gemido al notar las manos de James sobre su erección, acariciándola de forma acompasada.

- ¡Joder, James! ¿Cómo coño sabes hacerlo tan bien?- exclamó Sirius, sorprendido ante la desconocida habilidad de su amigo.

- ¿Lo hago bien?- rió James, esmerándose más a propósito.- ¿No tienes nada que corregirme, profesor?

- ¡Nunca he hecho cosas de estas con otro tío!

- Yo tampoco, pero es como hacértelo a ti mismo. Puedes intentarlo si quieres, no voy a gritar ni nada de eso.- propuso James.

Sirius se le quedó mirando un poco reacio, aunque cuando James desató su propia toalla y dejó a la vista su impresionante erección, la duda de Sirius se transformó un poco en curiosidad.

- Voy a tocártela, Prongs.- dijo Sirius, acercando su mano con timidez y mirando hacia un lado, un poco avergonzado.- No podré volver a dormir nunca más.

Pero la respuesta de James le hizo ganar confianza. El largo y profundo gemido consiguió hacerle perder el miedo y en seguida descubrió que no era difícil, alcanzando pronto el mismo ritmo que James le estaba imponiendo a él.

- ¡Cabrón! Desde ahí arriba es más fácil.- protestó Sirius.

- ¿No huirás si me quito?

- No voy a huir, pero deja de tocarme o acabaré antes de tiempo.- dijo Sirius.

James se quitó de encima, colocándose al lado de Sirius, pero su expresión era de desconcierto.

- ¿Antes de tiempo?- preguntó, dudoso.- ¿Qué quieres decir con antes de tiempo?

- Ah, ¿es que pretendías que acabáramos de esta forma patética masturbándonos mutuamente?- preguntó Sirius, decepcionado.

- ¿Y qué es lo que pretendías tú?- exclamó James, asustado.

- Ahora mismo se me ocurren muchas formas de seguir.- dijo Sirius pensativo.

- Ah, no…- chasqueó la lengua James.- No. Sé lo que estás pensando y no.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Por muchas razones. Qué pronto se te ha quitado el miedo ¿eh? ¡Vicioso!- se quejó James.

- Mmmmm vicioso, no, dejémoslo en…curioso. A ver, Prongs, ya que estamos, ya que nos hemos besado y nos hemos toqueteado, ya que será probablemente la primera y última vez que tengamos una relación con alguien de nuestro mismo sexo, ¿vas a quedarte con la duda de cómo es?

- Sí, podré vivir con esa duda.

- Pues si no lo haces tú, lo haré yo.- dijo Sirius.

- ¿QUÉ?- gritó James, atemorizado.

Sin duda, el joven Potter había gritado precipitadamente, esperando algún tipo de dolorosa invasión de su cuerpo por parte de su amigo. Pero no fue doloroso, sino todo lo contrario, ya que lo único que fue invadido fue la boca de Sirius al tomar su erección entre sus labios. Se sintió un poco avergonzado al darse cuenta de que en la discusión anterior, Sirius y él no pensaban en la misma cosa.

Desde luego no iba a protestar, dejó que su cuerpo se relajara exhalando erráticos suspiros mientras Sirius se afanaba en recorrer su miembro con la lengua y succionarlo. No podía hacer otra cosa que dejarse llevar puesto que aquello era algo con lo que llevaba soñando demasiado tiempo. Lo único que era capaz de empañar la placentera sensación que le producía era la confusa sorpresa de estar recibiéndolo de su mejor amigo.

- No veo que te estés quejando.- dijo Sirius con una sonrisa pícara.

- No podría aunque quisiera. Esto es… demasiado bueno.- dijo James, su voz apenas le salía del cuerpo.

- Oh, vaya, creo que me siento halagado.- dijo Sirius, sorprendido.

Retomó la tarea, esmerándose todavía más, creciéndose al creer que, incluso la primera vez que lo hacía, ya era un maestro.

- No sigas.

- ¿Qué?

- No sigas, Padfoot.

- ¿Qué no siga?

- Ah, no… ¡Sigue!

- No te entiendo.

- ¡NO! ¡NO SIGAS! Ahhh, ¡SIGUE! ¡NOO! ¡Yo qué sé! ¡MIERDA!

Demasiado tarde para ambos, James no había podido controlar su excitación y había acabado estallando a pesar de las contradictorias advertencias, Sirius, que no sabía a cual de las órdenes atenerse, se encontró con toda la sorpresa en la boca. Aunque tarde, consiguió apartarse. No sabía qué hubiera sido peor si quedarse donde estaba antes o recibir, como había recibido, el impacto en la cara.

- ¡Joder, tío! ¿Te parece bonito? Podrías haber avisado ¿sabes?- protestó Sirius, escupiendo y limpiándose la cara con la toalla.- Me ha caído en el ojo, escuece, y ahora debo tenerlo rojo como un tomate.

- Lo siento, Prongs…- se disculpó James sintiéndose muy culpable.- Te lo estaba diciendo.

- ¡Lo que estabas haciendo era liarme! Sigue, no sigas, sigue, no sigas…

- ¡Es que no sabía qué hacer! ¡Era la primera vez que me lo hacían pero no podía dejar de pensar que estabas siendo tú! Era una sensación contradictoria.- se excusó James.

- ¿Nunca te lo habían hecho?- preguntó Sirius con los ojos muy abiertos, seguido de una carcajada.- ¡No jodas que he sido el primero! ¡Qué fuerte!

- He hecho muchas cosas, Prongs.- dijo James mirándolo con mala cara.- Pero eso en concreto, no. ¿Por qué me tocan a mí todas las chicas remilgadas y escrupulosas?

- Bueno, si te sirve de consuelo, tampoco es que a mí me lo hayan hecho cientos de veces, sólo un par, pero una de ellas fue con la "diosa".- confesó Sirius poniendo cara de babear.

- Por muy bien que lo hiciera, jamás lo haría con ella.- gruñó James, con resentimiento en la voz.

- Tampoco creo que ella quisiera hacerlo contigo. Pero bueno, ¿no habíamos quedado en que no hablaríamos de ella?

- Eres tú quien ha sacado el tema, otra vez, Padfoot.- dijo James poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- Bueno… Prongs…- dijo Sirius arrimándose a su amigo de forma incitante.- ¿Quieres ser tú el tercero?

- ¿El tercero en qué?

- ¿Es que nunca prestas atención a lo que te digo?- dijo Sirius haciéndose la víctima y encogiendo las cejas a modo de súplica.

- Esa frase te quedó muy "Lily"- rió James.- No sé, Padfoot, te conozco y sé lo rencoroso que eres… seguro que te callas como una puta para que me atragante en venganza.

- ¡Yo no soy nada rencoroso! Además, ahora sé por propia experiencia por qué a las tías les jode tanto no ser avisadas… Realmente jode… No quiero que te traumatices.

- Vale, pero como hagas una de las tuyas te juro que…- amenazó James.

- Te lo juro. Venga, cállate ya y ¡hazlo!

- Pero yo no sé como…

- Como si eso tuviera mucho misterio, sólo tienes que metértela en la boca y chupar, está tirado.

James lo hizo, un poco dudoso, intentando imitar todo lo que había hecho Sirius antes, aunque la verdad era que se sentía un poco incómodo y no era tan fácil como Sirius decía, tenía la boca demasiado llena…

- ¡Ni se te ocurra morderme! ¿eh?

James respondió rozando con los dientes con una sonrisa traviesa, pero sin hacerle daño. En seguida se acostumbró, aunque no dejara de ser una experiencia rara, y por la respuesta de Sirius no parecía hacerlo rematadamente mal, físicamente notaba los efectos, se iba endureciendo cada vez más, los jadeos de Sirius cada vez más audibles, su propia timidez cada vez más apagada. Cuando ya le había cogido el truco y había comenzado a aumentar el ritmo, notó la mano de Sirius rozar su entrepierna, tomando su erección en la mano y siguiendo el mismo ritmo que imponía con su boca.

- ¡Todo a la vez no! No puedo concentrarme.- exclamó James.

- Mejor, porque como siguieras…- rió Sirius.

- ¡CABRÓN! ¿No pensabas avisar verdad?- exclamó James, golpeando el pecho de Sirius.

- Sí, claro que sí.- rió Sirius.

- Y bueno… ¿qué tal?- preguntó James, curioso.

- No eres la "diosa" pero… ha estado bien.- guiñó Sirius sonriéndole.

James volvió a golpearle y Sirius lo tomó de los brazos y lo derribó a su lado, aprovechando para colocarse de nuevo encima de James.

- ¿Estás preparado?- preguntó Sirius.

- ¿Para qué?

James miró con horror cómo Sirius se chupaba el dedo.

- Oh, no…- dijo, intentando huir de la cama.

Con tan mala suerte de haberse dado la vuelta y estar dándole la espalda a Sirius. Éste lo agarró de la pierna, impidiendo que fuera a ningún lado. Antes de que a Potter le diese tiempo a protestar, había hundido el húmedo dedo en su entrada.

- ¡Eh!- exclamó James, al notarlo.

- Tengo entendido que si no se hace esto, duele.- dijo Sirius riendo malicioso.

James no protestó, porque pese a la sorpresa inicial, la extraña sensación se había convertido en algo placentero, un segundo dedo mojado acariciaba la entrada mientras el otro se movía en su interior con suavidad. James arqueó la espalda, echó hacia atrás la cabeza haciendo que su cabello rozara su propia espalda. Dos, tres dedos… En ese momento le daba igual que pudiera doler, sólo era capaz de pensar que si Sirius tuviera ocho dedos en la mano, los querría a todos a la vez.

- ¿Crees que estás preparado? Yo creo que esto ya está bien así, aunque puede que te duela un poco.- dijo Sirius, mostrándose atento con su amante.

James gimió, pero no pudo evitar hacer una oportuna observación.

- ¿No se supone que tú eras Lily? Tú eres quien debería estar en esta posición.

- Ah, lo siento, tú ya gastaste tu oportunidad intentando fecundar mi ojo, y ahora me ha tocado elegir a mí.

- Cabrón…- murmuró James, haciéndose el difícil pero deseoso de que aquella dulce tortura llegara a su fin.- ¿No querías follarme? Pues venga, deja de perder el tiempo con tonterías.

- Luego no llores.- rió Sirius.

La entrada de James estaba bastante húmeda y a juicio de Sirius, bastante bien trabajada como para que no le doliera, aún así, y siendo considerado, entró despacio, traspasando el límite sin que James gritara nada salvo un profundo gemido cuando hubo penetrado del todo.

Ninguno de los dos podía creerse lo que estaban haciendo, James sabiendo que jamás volvería a sentir aquello y Sirius pensando que era totalmente diferente a hacerlo con una chica, mucho más estrecho, un poco incómodo, pero no menos excitante.

Una vez acostumbrados, los dos chicos se relajaron, disfrutándolo al máximo. Sirius aumentando el ritmo, James sintiendo excitarse debido a que las embestidas de Sirius golpeaban algún punto desconocido que parecía a punto de volverle loco. De este modo, sudorosos y más concentrados en vivir la experiencia que en ser conscientes de con quien lo estaban haciendo, los dos jóvenes llegaron al clímax.

Agotado, Sirius salió de su amigo y se dejó caer a su lado. James rodó sobre su vientre para colocarse junto a él, apartándose de las sábanas manchadas.

- No sé qué decir.- murmuró James, confuso, culpable.

- No digas nada.- dijo Sirius, inclinando su cabeza sobre la de su amigo, susurrando sobre sus labios. Comprendía a James dado que él tenía la misma extraña sensación.- Guardémoslo un momento en la memoria y luego olvidémoslo.

- No voy a poder olvidarlo, ni tú tampoco. Vamos a estar un curso entero compartiendo habitación y estaremos acordándonos de esto cada segundo.- dijo James, asustado.

Sirius lo calló con un suave beso en los labios, adentrándose entre ellos lentamente. Un breve e intenso beso de despedida.

- No puede volver a repetirse.- dijo James.

- Estoy de acuerdo.- asintió Black, luego añadió, intentando volver a la actitud desenfadada que les caracterizaba.- Aún así, pedazo de cabrón… ¡Me has ganado dos a uno! ¡No es justo!

James soltó una carcajada, liberándose un poco de la tensión que rodeaba el ambiente.

- Ah, asúmelo. Además yo estoy en disposición de exigir la revancha, ¡tampoco es justo que yo me quede sin saber como es hacerlo con un tío!- se quejó James.

- Tampoco es nada del otro mundo, Prongs, es como con una tía pero diferente.

- Bueno, tú si te vas a quedar con la duda de cómo es estar en mi posición. Es alucinante, nada que ver con todo lo que hayas probado.- dijo James, con tono pícaro.

- No me piques, Prongs…- amenazó Sirius riendo.- Esto no va a repetirse, y creo que podré vivir con esa duda.- finalizó Sirius parafraseando la misma respuesta de James momentos atrás.

James también rió, aceptando que todo aquello no había sido más que una aventura sin más consecuencias, producto de las hormonas y la curiosidad propias de la adolescencia.

- ¡Joder, Padfoot!- gritó James, levantándose rápidamente.- ¡Llevamos tres cuartos de hora de retraso! ¡Mierda! ¡Tenemos que vestirnos ya!

- Tío, tranquilo. ¿No pretenderás que me vaya sin darme otra ducha? ¡Tengo la cara pegajosa por tu culpa!

- ¡Y yo lo tengo todo pegajoso por la tuya! ¡Tenemos que irnos!

- Pero es una guarrada irnos así.- reprochó Sirius, mirándose así mismo con asco.- Ya vamos tarde, ¿qué más da un cuarto de hora más?

James entró en razón. Ya iban tarde y no era plan de aparecer en la fiesta apestando a sexo desenfrenado.

- ¿Los dos juntos?- guiñó Sirius señalando con la cabeza la dirección de la ducha, reía porque nuevamente estaba provocando a James, sabiendo de antemano lo que respondería.

- No, por separado.- dijo James devolviéndole la sonrisa.- Ya vamos tarde de todas formas.

- Así me gusta.- dijo Sirius entrando en el baño y haciendo un gesto de triunfo.- Fiel a tus principios, sobreponiéndote a la tentación.

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0

Una hora y media más tarde del comienzo de la fiesta, Sirius y James hicieron acto de presencia. En contra de lo que James pensaba, y a favor de Sirius, ese retraso hizo que la aparición de los dos jóvenes causara expectación. Efectivamente, Lily Evans estaba sentada en un banco hablando con una amiga. El gesto de sorpresa no pudo ser más claro, se quedó con la boca abierta e intentando poner la copa de ponche en el suelo, ésta se le derramó. No hizo falta que Sirius entrara en acción para quitar de en medio a la molesta acompañante de la pelirroja. Todos estaban tan extrañados de que los dos jóvenes no hubieran aparecido que la atención de los invitados se centró en ellos cuando los vieron entrar. La amiga de Lily corrió a saludar a Sirius, y éste, con un codazo de complicidad, animó a James a dirigirse a su objetivo, que se veía impaciente y algo avergonzada por su descarada reacción.

- Recuerda todo lo que te he enseñado. Nada va a fallar.- dijo Sirius antes de que su amigo acudiera junto a Lily acompañado de dos nuevas copas de ponche.

La amiga de Lily hablaba sin parar cosas que Sirius no se molestaba en escuchar. El chico estaba apoyado en la pared, bebiendo y observando cómo Lily sonreía charlando con James, cómo la mano de éste caía distraídamente sobre la pierna de la muchacha. Todo salía a la perfección, lo único de lo que realmente dudaba en ese momento era de si James y él serían realmente capaces de sobreponerse a la tentación.

**Jujujujujuju, final abierto XDD, que cada uno piense lo que quiera XDDD, yo me quedo con la idea de que al final acaban haciendo un trío con Lily jejejeje (qué pervertida), lo que está claro es que al final James consigue a Lily gracias a Sirius porque todos sabemos que Sirius es el padrino de boda y el padrino de Harry.**

**Espero que os hayáis divertido. Yo me he divertido mucho pero también me entró el pánico con el lemon slash, no estoy acostumbrada y espero que no me haya quedado horriblemente mal.**

**¿Quién es la "diosa"? XDDD también que cada uno piense lo que quiera, yo se de unas cuantas personas que van a pensar lo mismo que yo, jijijiji pero como no lo digo, que cada uno piense lo que más le guste ;-D**

**Pues nada más, espero impaciente vuestros comentarios, incluso acepto críticas, tomatazos y avadas electrónicos.**

**¡Muchos besitos a todos!**

**Ak**


End file.
